


Mystery

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Mornings, Songfic, sterek feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek lived in his head. Stiles had been aware of this for a long time. He kept his skeletons locked away in that closet and rarely smiled because of them. But God, when he did smile, a real, genuine smile, not his Alpha Smirk, Stiles wanted to cry, and then do anything in his power to keep that smile in place."</p><p>Stiles thinks about Derek and their relationship the Morning After the Full Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Song (in italics): Building a Mystery by Sarah McLachlan
> 
> OKAY! It's been a while since I wrote anything. I have this little problem called writer's block and school. However, I'm on Spring Break this week and plan to thoroughly catch up on my reading and maybe finish one or both of my series' this week.
> 
> In the mean time, have some fluffy shtuff that lodged itself in my brain and refused to not be written. 
> 
> Comments always welcome. :D

The alarm clock went off at 6:30 a.m. just like it did every morning. Stiles rolled over and slapped the snooze button.

            “Shut up, Katy Perry. No one cares about what you did last Friday night,” he grumbled.

            He fell back asleep for roughly five minutes before the alarm was going off again. He really needed to get himself up for school. He rolled over in his bed and saw the relaxed, sleeping face of his lover. Worry lines smoothed out. Scowl, while always present, far less severe in his peaceful state. Dark hair tousled and sticking up in a thousand different directions. Lashes lying thick and heavy on his cheeks.

            Completely at rest.

            Last night had been a particularly rough night for the pack. The first full moon since Boyd and Erica’s return and they still hadn’t found their anchors. Derek was the Alpha of a broken pack of teenage werewolves who were still completely out of control.

            Even with Scott and Stiles’ help, it was a lot to deal with. At least Isaac had it together and Lydia was dealing with Jackson on her own alright, if dealing with Jackson meant being his anchor, that is.

            Stiles sighed as the next song came on the radio, the familiar tune making him smile and snuggle closer to Derek and his body heat.

 _You come out at night_  
That's when the energy comes  
And the dark side's light  
And the vampires roam 

            Stiles thought about how accurate the song was, really. Derek worked best in the dark, already heightened senses working even better in the dark. He was never more deadly than at night, even more so during the full moon.

            It turned Stiles on to know that he could “tame the beast” so to speak.

 Y _ou strut your rasta wear_  
And your suicide poem  
And a cross from a faith  
That died before Jesus came  
You're building a mystery

            Stiles thought momentarily about the fact that Derek always came to his bed early on the mornings after the full moon. He always needed that reassurance that Stiles was okay and that he was still there. He needed the reassurance that Stiles would leave the window unlocked for Derek, even knowing that he would come in sweaty and gross, maybe covered in blood from some altercation or another and would still allow him to strip his clothes and crawl into bed next to him. He needed to know that Stiles still wanted him.

            Stiles hadn’t told Derek yet that he _needed_ him. They hadn’t been together long enough for that.

            Was three months long enough for love?

 _You live in a church_  
Where you sleep with voodoo dolls  
And you won't give up the search  
For the ghosts in the halls  
  
            Stiles didn’t understand why Derek didn’t get an apartment. Maybe he was trying to atone for his naiveté by punishing himself by living in the house where his family died. Maybe he didn’t want to live in an apartment building. Maybe he liked sleeping in Stiles’ bed better these days.

            Stiles laid his hand on Derek’s cheek and rubbed his thumb across his face right underneath his eyelashes. Derek responded by wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist and hauling him closer until their bodies were pressed flush against each other from chest to knee.

            Stiles pressed his face into the space where Derek’s neck met his shoulder and breathed deeply. He smiled to himself as he smelled nothing but the clean scent of Derek. He’d showered before he came this morning. __  
  
You wear sandals in the snow  
And a smile that won't wash away  
Can you look out the window  
Without your shadow getting in the way  
  
            Stiles pulled himself away from Derek’s neck to look at his face again, still peaceful in sleep. He wished that Derek could see himself the way he did, all sharp lines, chiseled body and quiet strength, angry when needed but more snark than malice. Dry humor and endless wit, always looking for a way out of whatever they’d gotten into that week.

            Always careful, calculating, somehow pulling himself and the pack through despite the pitfalls that inevitably showed in his plans.

 _Oh you're so beautiful_  
With an edge and a charm  
But so careful  
When I'm in your arms

            Stiles tried to stop the reaction his body had when he thought about how careful Derek was when they were together. There was nothing hurried or angry about it. Ever. Derek took his time with soft caresses and sweet, slow kisses to drive Stiles completely out of his mind before he would finally give him what he wanted and seat himself deep inside his body.

            Stiles wished he could stay there forever.

 _‘Cause you're working_  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
  
            Derek carried the world on his shoulders. He didn’t like talking about things, though he’d gotten better about opening up to Stiles an Isaac over the past few months.

‘ _Especially Isaac_ ,’ Stiles thought with no small amount of resentment. __  
  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully

            But he always came back to Stiles. He came back to do research with him and watch over his shoulder as he did his homework in the evening after his dad had gone to work. He came to share the couch and a bowl of popcorn after dinner for two. He came to snuggle up together and watch bad horror movies (about werewolves, it was a running joke for Stiles and he was determined to watch every werewolf movie ever made.)

            He talked to Isaac. But he always came back to Stiles.

 _You woke up screaming aloud_  
A prayer from your secret god  
You feed off our fears  
And hold back your tears

            Stiles was the one he came to when he needed to know something important about the next big bad they were fighting. Stiles was the one he came to when he needed to relax and smile for a little while. Stiles was the one he came to when his demons were creeping up on him and his walls were closing in. Stiles was the one that held him through his secret panic attacks and nightmares. Stiles was the one that held him through the night. Stiles was the one that got to kiss away his tears and soothe away his pain.

 _Give us a tantrum_  
And a know it all grin  
Just when we need one

            Derek was there when he felt his own walls closing in. Derek was there when he felt inadequate, reminding him that he was the boyfriend of an Alpha Werewolf, and how badass of a human do you have to be to be able to say that? Derek was there to remind him that he was the spark in the pack. Yes, he was the lone human, but he was a valuable human and the further advanced his magic became, the more able he would be to do more in life or death situations.

            Derek was there to make him laugh when he thought too much about his mom or worried too much about Scott or his dad. Derek was there when he had his own nightmares and rubbed soothing patterns into the skin on his back while he fell back asleep.

            His favorite thing in the world was when Derek rubbed the pattern of the Triskele into the skin on his back, right in the same spot where his own was.

            His head still spun with the realization that Derek could have had literally anyone. Erica had practically thrown herself at him and he’d turned her away. In favor of Stiles. __  
  


 _When the evening's thin_  
Oh you're a beautiful  
A beautiful fucked up man

            Derek lived in his head. Stiles had been aware of this for a long time. He kept his skeletons locked away in that closet and rarely smiled because of them. But God, when he did smile, a real, genuine smile, not his Alpha Smirk, Stiles wanted to cry, and then do anything in his power to keep that smile in place.

            Stiles just wanted him to have all the good things in the world.

_You're setting up your  
Razor wire shrine_

            Instead, Derek insisted on ripping himself open from the inside with the guilt and pain that he wouldn’t share with anyone.

 _‘Cause you're working_  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
  
            Stiles broke himself out of his reverie with a sigh as the song wound down. He kicked the covers off of himself and half off of Derek in the process. Said werewolf scowled and grumbled.

            “What’re y’doin’, Stiles?” he asked.

            “Gotta get a shower. School,” Stiles said.

            “You could just, y’know, be sick today,” he said opening his eyes. He rubbed a hand across his face sleepily and whined a bit in the back of his throat, “Stay with me? We could go get a hotel or something so your dad doesn’t know.”  
 __  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully

            Stiles fought an internal battle for all of five seconds before deciding to text Lydia.

**_Lyds, won’t be in today because reasons. Take extra good notes. S._ **

            It wasn’t long before his phone buzzed in response.

**_K. Have fun, be safe. I would say behave, but, we both know debauchery is in your near future, so, I’ll spare you._ **

_‘Cause you're working_  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
  
            Stiles smiled to himself slotting himself back into the space he had vacated.

            He focused again on Derek’s sleeping face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

            “We should leave soon. My dad will be home by 7:30.”

            Derek grumbled again and tucked his head under Stiles’ chin, hugging him closer to his side.

            Stiles smiled and stroked hair off of Derek’s forehead.

            No. It wasn’t too soon.

 _Yeah you're working_  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully

            “I love you, Derek,” he said.

            “Love you, too, Stiles,” he responded sleepily. 


End file.
